The present invention relates generally to preparing ceramic-metal composites or cermets from boron carbide and aluminum, an aluminum alloy, or an aluminum compound that is reduced to aluminum or an aluminum alloy during processing. The present invention relates more particularly to the preparation of such composites at temperatures below 800.degree. C. The present invention also relates to the resultant cermets.